Hello
by chicagogirl19
Summary: When a new detective is introduced to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, will there be some chemistry that brews? Or will there be twists and turns with this new detective?


"Hello"

It was a bright and sunny day in New York. It was October; the leaves were just starting to change, the weather was turning crisp, the days became shorter, and the nights became longer. Everyone carried on like it was a typical day, commuting to and from work, to pick up spouses or children, to meet coworkers at the local coffee shop or bar. Down at 1 Police Plaza, Lieutenant Tucker's day was just wrapping up. A day of interrogating potentially dirty police officers, and sniffing out any wrongdoing or malpractice. But his favorite task to do was to potentially agree to hire or transfer new detectives to the various divisions that made up the New York Police Department. All of a sudden, someone knocked on his door.

"It's open," Tucker yelled.

In walked in a tall, brunette woman. She was young, no older than 26 perhaps. She was slender, well in shape. She had alabaster skin, long, wavy brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. She looked familiar, but Tucker had never investigated the young woman on any misconduct. The woman popped her head in. For a woman so young, she seemed resilient and unphased.

"Ah, Detective Suarez, please come in. Please, have a seat." Tucker said, ushering the woman in.

Detective Suarez smiled politely, shook Lieutenant Tucker's hand, and sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get here any sooner. My sergeant wanted me to close a case out before I headed down to 1PP." Detective Suarez said.

"Oh, not a problem at all. You're just doing your job. Now the reason you're here is because you have requested a transfer from Queens Special Victims Unit. I have brought you in to tell you that I have agreed to accept your transfer. You are a well-skilled and well-trained officer, good rapport with your superior officers, and your recent work on the Gonzalez case is commendable. Overall, I see it as a fitting and lateral move to transfer you."

"Thank you, sir." Detective Suarez said confidently.

"Now there is an opening at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. They are understaffed due to an officer's transfer. It would be a bit of a commute, knowing that you live in Queens, but would you be willing to work there?" Lieutenant Tucker asked firmly.

"Lieutenant Tucker, Manhattan Special Victims has one of the highest success rates for interrogations, finding suspects, and prosecution rates. I'd be honored to work there." Detective Suarez said firmly.

"Good. They'll need your work ethic and determination. You start in two days. It shouldn't be anything new, just new faces to work with. I'll alert your Sergeant of your transfer. Queens is well staffed as it is. Pack up your desk, close out any cases. And lastly, congratulations." Lieutenant Tucker said, extending his hand.

"Thank you, sir." Detective Suarez said, smiling as she shook his hand.

Detective Suarez left Tucker's office ecstatic. Alas, she would finally be leaving Queens for the first time in four years. She started off fresh out of the police academy in Queens, and then was promoted gradually to a second grade detective into their Special Victims Unit. She was young, which caused a lot of doubt amongst coworkers, but she was incredibly smart, witty, and hard-working. She returned to her office, closed out her last case, packed up her desk, and said goodbye. She was off to Manhattan.

It was just another October day for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit squad. The day was just starting, so it was relatively slow. Sergeant Benson, and Detectives Rollins, Tutuola, Carisi, and Assistant District Attorney Barba were sitting at the round table, prepping for the upcoming cases. They were enjoying cups of coffees, trying to ride the calm before the storm that was bound to happen that day. All of a sudden, a young, brunette woman carrying a box walked in. Detective Benson stood up, smiling to greet the young woman.

"You must be Detective Suarez. It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson. Welcome to Manhattan Special Victims Unit." Benson said welcomingly.

She set her box down, so she could formally greet the Sergeant.

"Detective Elizabeth Suarez, but you can call me Beth. Thank you so much for accepting my transfer. I am thrilled to work for Manhattan SVU." Elizabeth said smiling, shaking Olivia's hand.

"Let me introduce you to the squad." Benson said, ushering Suarez to the table of detectives.

"Everyone this is Detective Beth Suarez. She just recently transferred from Queens Special Victims Unit. She may be young, but her rapport has a list long of accolades and is a triple threat and an asset to our squad. This is Detective Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins, Dominic Carisi, and Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba. Please make Suarez feel welcomed." Benson said firmly.

The detectives all went around introducing themselves once more, smiling, and shaking her hand. They were fascinated by this detective. How could a woman so young have already worked her way up to being a second grade Manhattan Special Victims detective? They would have to find that out soon enough. It was ADA Barba who was particularly interested in her. She was beautiful, stunning. He wanted to know more about her.

"So tell us about yourself Beth. What do we need to know about you?" Fin asked curiously. The other detectives tuned in, interested in what she would divulge.

"Well my name is Beth Suarez. I was born and raised in Queens. I am one of five children. I graduated from high school when I was 16 with high honors. I graduated from Columbia University with a degree in Spanish and Psychology. Went to the police academy. Graduated number one in my police officer class. When I registered for my license, I agreed to join the military if they needed enlistment. Shortly after I graduated from the academy, I received a notification that my enlistment was needed and I was sent of the basic training in Myrtle Beach. I was then deployed to Afghanistan for a year, where I did a tour. I returned home, and started working as an officer in Queens, after clearance of course. After a lot of hard work, I was promoted to a detective and started working for Queens Special Victims Unit. I worked there for about three years and now I'm here. That's a feel for me I think. And I'm 27 to settle any speculations." Beth said jokingly.

"So you're white girl smart?" Fin blurts out.

Everyone started laughing. Beth smiled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that means, but I like to think I'm smart." Beth said, warmly.

"So you're really the quadruple threat. You're intelligent, beautiful, well-accomplished, _y hablas español? Es un gran placer para conocerte."_ Barba said in a confident, yet flirty manner.

Beth blushed. No man had made her do that in the longest time. Who was this Rafael Barba? She wanted to know more about him.

" _Gracias muchísimo, Rafael. Es un gran placer para conocerte, también. Eres hermoso e inteligente"_ Beth replied in a flirty, but firm tone. You could feel the tension between the two of them, and they had only known one another for a brief amount of time. You could see the attraction amongst the two of them. Beth refocused.

"I should probably settle in and unpack my belongings before a case comes in and we get swamped. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Beth said, smiling as she walked away.

She picked up her box and walked over to her new desk. She started unpacking it, putting everything away. Beth could already tell that it would be a ride here at Manhattan SVU.


End file.
